You'll always be in my heart
by thelonehanyou
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fic True Love hope you like it. Flames are welcome. At the start this is InuKik but in the end it'll return to InuKag sorry for the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter if you haven't read the first one I hope you read it first.

**Chapter 1: Almost a happy ending**

**A month has passed since they graduated from High School. Summer was almost ending and school was about to start again. Everything was suppose to be peaceful until something happened.**

"**What?! Mom!! I thought we already agreed on this I'm going to stay with Kagome and enter the same school as them in Paris, I already have a scholarship." Inuyasha said as he was shouting in the room.**

"**Yes we already agreed about you and Kagome but, it's gonna be more educational for you if you come with me to Italy." Inuyasha's mother said.**

"**No it's not your taking me away from my fiancée we already have plans!" Inuyasha shouted. "We worked hard to earn those!!"**

"**And I don't care!!" Inuyasha's father said.**

"**We will go to Italy and that's final!!" Inuyasha's father shouted as he banged the table.**

"**You can't do this c'mon!! We already enrolled the hell with Italy, I'm staying with her." Inuyasha said trying to sound convincing.**

"**No! You should learn your place in this family Inuyasha you take orders from me unless you finish college or there will be no wedding at all." Inuyasha's father said.**

"**But…" Inuyasha said.**

"**It's Final! Now tell your fiancée we leave tomorrow." Inuyasha's father said.**

**Just then Inuyasha left the room hoping that Kagome will understand what just happened.**

**In Inuyasha's house.**

"**Hey baby, I just finished the finishing touches of our new house…" Kagome said as she went to greet Inuyasha.**

"**Baby I need to tell you something…" Inuyasha said.**

"**My parents want me to study in Italy…" Inuyasha said. "Were leaving…tomorrow…"**

"**What?!" Kagome said tears falling out her face.**

"**You can't leave me like this!! Inuyasha you promised me you won't leave me…"**

"**I know!! I haven't forgotten…" Inuyasha said.**

"**Listen I never wanted to go I tried everything!! But they just won't listen. It was our wedding at stake." Inuyasha said.**

"**Like what that they'll call it off… Inuyasha we worked hard to earn our scholarships and besides you could have payed for the wedding yourself!!" Kagome shouted.**

"**Isn't this all that we planned!!"**

"**I know!! But how could I argue with them… it was you that I was about to lose! I couldn't let that happen…" Inuyasha said. "I only did this for you!"**

"**Well your just about to lose me!!" Kagome said as she ran out the house leaving Inuyasha behind.**

"**Kagome!!" Innuyasha said running after her.**

"**What?!" Kagome said tuning back to face Inuyasha.**

"**Come back please…" Inuyasha said.**

"**You know promises meant everything Inuyasha especially the ones you made…you never broke them not once…you promised you wouldn't leave me…but look at us now your leaving tomorrow…" Kagome said crying and hugging Inuyasha tight.**

"**I know its sudden but…Kagome…I promise you nothing will happen to me…you're my fiancée we worked hard for it….I'm not just gonna throw it all away.." Inuyasha said.**

"**Then what are you doing now…" Kagome said as she broke away from the hug and turning her back on Inuyasha.**

"**Its over Inuyasha…" Kagome said taking off the ring and throwing it to the floor before running off leaving Inuyasha behind.**

"**Damn it… Kagome come back!!" Inuyasha shouted as rain began to pour down hard.**

**The Next Day**

"**Why…It wasn't suppose to end like this." Inuyasha said to himself as he was getting ready to leave while holding Kagome's ring. "I tried everything Kagome…wasn't it enough for you…I wish you could have waited for me..."**

"**Inuyasha it's time to leave…" his father said.**

"**Uhm yeah sure…" Inuyasha said before carrying his things and finally boarding the plane.**

"**Just wait for me Kagome…when I come back I won't leave you again this time I swear I won't leave." Inuyasha thought hoping that Kagome was all right he searched for her all night but he couldn't find her because Sango hid Kagome so that Inuyasha won't find her.**

**Meanwhile at Sango's house**

"**That bastard!..." Kagome said while crying on Sango's lap both of them had just broken up with their boyfriends.**

**Miroku left Sango because he was in love with another girl when Sango found out she decided to confront Miroku once and for all but just ended getting hurt in the end.**

"**Kagome…don't cry please…Inuyasha did everything he could." Sango said trying to comfort her friend.**

"**No he didn't!! He just let his parents take him to wherever they want him to be.. He promised… he promised not to leave me…" Kagome said while crying hard.**

"**Kags… it's okay…. don't worry… schools about to start two weeks from now…c'mon calm down…" Sango said. "I understand that this is really hard for you I know…but he's gonna come back he's not gone forever."**

"**You don't understand Sango! We were engaged we were supposed to get married." Kagome said.**

"**Well Sorry if I don't understand!" Sango snapped.**

"**Yeah your right, I don't understand because my boyfriend fell for another girl, coz he was a pervert not somebody loyal like Inuyasha… I get it Kagome!" Sango said crying hard.**

"**Sango…. I didn't mean it…" Kagome said as she hugged Sango tight.**

"**Your lucky…he loves you so much… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped like that." Sango said.**

"**No it's alright Sango It's okay… don't worry about it everything is going to be alright we'll get through this… Don't worry about it." Kagome said as both of them cried at each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two hope you all enjoy the story so far.**

**Recap:**

**"Yeah your right, I don't understand because my boyfriend fell for another girl, coz he was a pervert not somebody loyal like Inuyasha… I get it Kagome!" Sango said crying hard.**

**"Sango…. I didn't mean it…" Kagome said as she hugged Sango tight.**

**"Your lucky…he loves you so much… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped like that." Sango said.**

**"No it's alright Sango It's okay… don't worry about it everything is going to be alright we'll get through this… Don't worry about it." Kagome said as both of them cried at each other.**

**Chapter 2: A new beginning**

**"Well this place looks comfy.." Rin said as she opened the lights to the mansion. It was a mess.**

**"Sorry, the best that I could get." Sesshoumaru said. "At least it's cheap and well huge."**

**"Yeah but it's a mess Sesshy." Rin said.**

**"Well sorry if it's a mess." Sesshoumaru said looking grouchy ever since they broke up things were taking a turn from bad to worse.**

**"I think it looks nice Sessh.." Kagome said as she carried her things.**

**"Yeah it's great and there's a pool outside!!" Sango said.**

**"Well someone's happy." Miroku said.**

**"Well excuse me if I'm being happy at least I'm not as grouchy as you." Sango said.**

**"Hmph at least I got a hot girlfriend." Miroku said this struck an arrow to Sango.**

**"Jerk!" Sango said as she went upstairs. "I'm going to unpack my things."**

**"Sango I'll come with you.." Rin said**

**"Sorry boys guess that makes you two in charge of cleaning up this mess." Kagome said as she followed Sango and Rin.**

**"What?!" Miroku and Sesshoumaru said as both of them were left to clean up all the mess.**

**Meanwhile**

**"Well this is lonely." Inuyasha said as he was left alone in his room. "Damn its boring here…"**

**"I wish Kagome was with me here.." Inuyasha said as he was lying on his bed staring at Kagome's ring. "I miss her… she might have already forgotten about me… she's not returning any of my E-mails… I wonder what she's doing right now."**

**At Sango's room**

**"This new mansion is great for all of us to live in." Sango said as she unpacked her things. "It just needs a little tweaking and it's gonna look as good as new."**

**"Well I just hope the boys stay out of our way." Rin said. "I can not believe he broke up with me."**

**"Chill you guys." Kagome said as she was staring at the window. "Don't worry school's gonna start tomorrow any ways the guys are in a different class so were safe."**

**"Hey Kagome don't look so down at least he's sending you e-mails right?" Sango said.**

**"Yeah right e-mails that are all lies." Kagome said.**

**"Hey Kags why are you so harsh on him shouldn't you be happy that he wants you back…" Rin said.**

**"At least he tries to get you back." Sango said.**

**"Listen I don't want him back, and what he says are all lies just like his promises." Kagome said almost shouting.**

**"Kags calm down we didn't mean anything…" Sango said.**

**"Well that's it it's time he quits his little act.." Kagome said opening her laptop.**

**"What are you doing?" Rin said.**

**"I'm going to write him an email." Kagome said.**

**"And how is that going to help." Sango asked.**

**"Just watch." Kagome said.**

**"Your pretending that you already have a boyfriend are you crazy!" Rin said.**

**"That's the only way he'll stop." Kagome said.**

**"I doubt he'll stop with just that." Sango said.**

**"We'll just see for ourselves it's gonna be a new beginning for me and I'm not gonna let him ruin it." Kagome said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE****: Wow I am so sorry if I haven't updated things just got complicated and nothing came to my mind but now I'm gonna start writing again and this time I have a new style in writing but if you liked the old one just say it and I'll change it back alright thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha but if I did the manga wouldn't have ended.**

**RECAP: **

"**Your pretending that you already have a boyfriend are you crazy!" Rin said.**

"**That's the only way he'll stop." Kagome said.**

"**I doubt he'll stop with just that." Sango said.**

"**We'll just see for ourselves it's gonna be a new beginning for me and I'm not gonna let him ruin it." Kagome said.**

**CHAPTER 3: Start of something new.**

**Hours had already passed after Kagome sent the message to Inuyasha and only a few moments before classes were going to start. Inuyasha had just finished packing all his things.**

"**Alright that's all that I'll need, I control my own life not them I just hope that I could make it on the first day of school." Inuyasha said as he just finished locking his bag. **_**"I don't know what's going to be her reaction since I'm in the same class as hers in one of her subjects" **_**Inuyasha thought as he opened the door and going out of his room. He had already persuaded his parents to let him study in Paris and be with Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to surprise Kagome tomorrow but his plans ended in disaster.**

**A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

"**Kagome isn't replying what the heck is wrong with her…" Inuyasha said as he was lying on the floor near his laptop. Just when he was about to sign out from his account a message popped in his Inbox.**

"**It's from Kagome and it says that…." Inuyasha was stunned, dumbfounded and most of all speechless he couldn't believe what he had just read.**

"**No… this can't be happening this isn't real it's just a silly nightmare right?" Inuyasha said to himself as he pinched his cheek.**

"**No it is real…How could she…" with those final words Inuyasha's whole world crashed he didn't know what to do anymore. The one girl that he truly loved, truly changed him to become a better person, was now abandoning him into the air. He didn't know what to do or feel, he wanted to scream, to kill somebody, to get angry at Kagome but he couldn't. It was his fault he knew it all too well, he wasn't in any position at all to get mad at Kagome for being like that.**

"**What am I doing… She should have her freedom… she should have the right to start something new… Who am I kidding…" Inuyasha sighed it was the truth everything that happened was his fault even though he fixed it things only got worse.**

"**If we ever see each other in the same school, I won't bother her anymore…" Inuyasha said as he began to pack his things it was over for him but he couldn't be so selfish. He had decided to let Kagome be who she wants to be, if she wants to come back to him it's her choice.**

**Suddenly his messenger just popped in someone had just sent him a chat message.**

**Hotness: Hey you still up?**

**Inu27: yeah? how are you? long time no chat**

**Hotness: yeah, it's been a while hasn't it.**

**Inu27: Are you drunk or something? You seem to be pretty calm.**

**Hotness: I'm trying to not drink for a while. Anyway heard you were going to study in the same school as me**

**Inu27: That's right mind if we go there together tomorrow.**

**Hotness: Why? Afraid that Kagome will see you?**

**Inu27: No, and yes but that's not the reason.**

**Hotness: Then what is the reason?**

**Inu27: I guess, it's because you're the only one I can approach.**

**Hotness: Oh I see, Miroku and Sesshoumaru are busy with their own lives again?**

**Inu27: Yeah I guess all of us separated ourselves from each other.**

**Hotness: I guess I still owe you for putting some sense into me so I'll take you on your offer.**

**Inu27: Thanks. Well I guess I should be going now.**

**Hotness: Alright see you tomorrow. Good night Inuyasha have a safe trip.**

**Inu27: Thanks Kikyo, I'll see you tomorrow.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**The sun was shining brightly it was the start of a new school year, everything was new, everything was supposed to be new.**

"**Doesn't this feel nice for once we'll be able to move out of our past?" Kagome said as she was happily walking along the hall way.**

**It was the first day of school, summer was over and the torture was about to begin but for the three girls it was the start of something new.**

"**Yeah, getting away from the boys I'll show Miroku that I'm hotter than any girl that he could find." Sango said as she was scouting for some hot Senior boys. "I'll show him that I can happily manage without him."**

"**I don't know about you but I think I'll stay out of any love life for a while." Rin said as she was staring on the floor.**

"**Well I'm about to just move on perfectly fine." Kagome said walking fast not noticing that she was about to hit somebody.**

**+THUD+**

"**Ow, what the heck watch where your going…" Kagome said shocked to see who she had just hit, she couldn't believe it neither could Sango and Rin.**

"**How did you…." Kagome said as she got up slowly from the fall.**

"**Hi Kagome, long time no talk." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's books. "Well uhm, see you later." He quickly said as he ran past Kagome avoiding her at all cost. "Hey Kikyo! wait for me." Inuyasha said as he sprinted to a girl who was wearing a white jacket and a pair of blue jeans.**

"**Kagome did I just saw what I think I saw…that was not just…" Sango and Rin said in unison. They couldn't believe what they saw neither could Kagome. It was Inuyasha with Kikyo.**

"…… **It was, I… why is he here, he was supposed to be in Italy. What's going on…" Kagome weakly said. She couldn't believe it even if she saw it with her own two eyes. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo here in the same school as she is. They were supposed to be in other schools but now both of them were here. The both of them were different since she last saw them. Kikyo wasn't like the old bitch that she used to be, now she was a little more unrevealing with her clothes and wasn't aggressive with boys it was as if something drastically changed her. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't look like the Inuyasha that she had left behind. He wasn't the same self confident hottie. He still retained his cool but simple clothing and he still has that toned and muscular structure but he wasn't the same lovable guy who would always smile. Inuyasha didn't have the same huge grin that he had before, instead he kept a quiet smile with him.**

"_**What happened to him and to Kikyo something isn't right is this a plan to fool me"**_** Kagome thought.**

"**Well this doesn't change anything, if he wants a war he'll get it" Kagome said as she went to class.**

"**Shouldn't you at least ask first maybe its not really his purpose." Sango said feeling sorry for Inuyasha**

"**Well I don't care a bit all I know is that he made his choice." Kagome said as she stormed into class.**

"**Wait up Kagome" Sango and Rin said as they also went inside their class hoping that Kagome would lighten up a bit.**

**A/N: Well here it is I know I'm really sorry really I am. I hope you appreciate this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did then the ending would have been sweeter**

**RECAP:**

**_"What happened to him and to Kikyo something isn't right is this a plan to fool me"_ Kagome thought.**

**"Well this doesn't change anything, if he wants a war he'll get it" Kagome said as she went to class.**

**"Shouldn't you at least ask first maybe its not really his purpose." Sango said feeling sorry for Inuyasha**

**"Well I don't care a bit all I know is that he made his choice." Kagome said as she stormed into class.**

**"Wait up Kagome" Sango and Rin said as they also went inside their class hoping that Kagome would lighten up a bit.**

**CHAPTER 4: WAR**

**+RIIIIIINGGGG+**

**The first bell had just rung and it almost seemed like it had been an eternity in the classroom. It felt more different than high school, everybody was always rushing unlike before where in everybody was enjoying their time. Kagome, Rin, and Sango where walking to their next class.**

**"Why is everybody rushing?" Sango asked as she was carrying her books with her.**

**"It looks like this school has a hectic schedule…" Rin said as she was looking on her watch.**

**"or a fight…." Kagome said as she pointed to the direction of a crowd.**

**Two men were fighting with one another, and they clearly realized who those two guys were. It was Sesshoumaru and Miroku, they were both fighting one another over a reason that the girls didn't want to know.**

**"Looks like the boys are causing some trouble, shouldn't we help them…" Rin said as she was about to go and stop them.**

**"No, let's just be on our way they're more likely putting up an act to be popular." Sango angrily said as she stormed off to the other direction.**

**"C'mon Rin let's just go to our next class maybe everything will be better." Kagome said as she took Rin's hand and dragged her off to their next class apparently Sango wasn't in the same class this time around.**

**"Good morning people, I expect that you have studied for a review quiz since summer wasn't that long." the professor said as he was giving out exam papers to the lot of the class.**

**"What?! exams already, when will this nightmare end…" Rin said as she got a look on the long exam in front of her.**

**"Never Ms. Hayate so if I were you focus on your test." the professor harshly said as the whole class began to laugh.**

**"Silence! I expect all of you to finish the test within an hour.." the professor added as he sat on his desk reading the news paper.**

**The whole hour was dreadful since the exam was like a gift from hell itself. The professor quietly took all of the papers and sat back down and began to check it. They still had another hour of hell since the period lasts for two hours.**

**Thirty minutes had already passed since the professor began to check their papers and was seemingly pleased with the results.**

**"Well, well, looks like this class has a lot of promise… I'm surprised that everybody had passed the exam" the professor happily said. "Two of your classmates gained high scores. Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Mizuyo, congratulations."**

**Kagome was shocked did she just heard what he just said. Mizuyo was Kikyo's last name which means that she shared a class with her. Kagome was sweating from what she just heard, she couldn't believe that Kikyo was smart, she was always the last in the class during high school so how did that happen.**

**On the other end of the class Kikyo was shocked at the name she just heard, it was almost like she had just been slapped hard. She couldn't believe that Kagome was in this class, they were sharing the same class. She leaned against the wall as she noticed that Kagome was almost glaring daggers on her. She didn't want to cause any trouble for her, she wanted to change.**

**KIKYO'S POV**

**"Did I just hear what he said… did he say Higurashi… that means Kagome is here…" I said to myself as I leaned against the wall feeling depressed. I saw Kagome glaring at me like I did something wrong, I hardly know what to do.**

**"She might be mad about the test, she always knew that I wasn't the brightest of all persons. But this time I proved her wrong." I thought as I opened my notebook and began to copy the lecture on the board.**

**"Or… maybe she saw me with Inuyasha, I hope not I really don't want to cause any trouble, all I want is for me to finally show who I really am…" I sighed at the thought. Being in high school was torture for her since she was pretending to be all bitchy and insensitive but deep down inside she never liked the things she did.**

**"Maybe, I'll just talk to her later to prove that I'm not really here to fight her or anything." I said as I slowly wrote the last paragraph that the professor had just written.**

**KAGOME'S POV**

**"What the hell, how could this happen?" I said to myself as I scouted the class in search of Kikyo. She was seating on the other end of the room, leaning against the wall and looked like she was thinking of something or more likely someone.**

**"It figures, she must be day dreaming of Inuyasha, just thinking about it makes my blood boil." I sighed as I thought of that. **

**"Wait a second did I just say that to myself, am I actually jealous of Kikyo. No way, I won't sink so low." I said as I began to take down notes since the professor was already discussing.**

**"No… I won't get distracted, is she challenging me?" I said to myself as I was writing on my notebook.**

**"Well if she really is then I'll make sure she get's a taste of what she did to me before." I said as I took a glance of her.**

**+END OF POV+**

**+RIIIIINGGG+**

**The bell rang, it was a sign from the heavens that they weren't forgotten it was their break time and they had two hours of fun and relaxation. Everybody in the class got out quickly. Kagome and Rin were about to pick up Sango when they heard somebody calling them.**

**"Kagome! Wait! I need to talk to you…" Kikyo said as she approached them. "Listen about what you saw earlier, me and Inuyasha are…" Kikyo wasn't able to finish her sentence since Kagome suddenly cut it off.**

**"are going out, yeah I know and what was it about earlier in Chemistry Kikyo, needed to cheat so badly?" Kagome said focusing on Kikyo. "I don't know what the hell are you planning, but I'm gonna make your life here miserable so beat it."**

**Kagome left without even noticing that Rin stayed behind with Kikyo who was quite shocked at Kagome's remarks. It was as if they had just switched places, Kagome being a bitch and she was being innocent.**

**"I'm sorry Kikyo, I'll try to talk to her…" Rin said as she ran off to follow Kagome to Sango's room.**

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

**Kagome, Rin and Sango were eating their lunch on the table far away from Miroku and Sesshoumaru's table. Sango was right about the boys they were just putting up an act and now they were popular with all the other girls in the school. Ignoring the attention the boy's had they proceeded to gossip about what had happened earlier.**

**"Wait so are you saying that Kikyo actually told you that they were going out?" Sango asked curious to know what really happened.**

**"Not really, I cut her off before she said it; it was pretty obvious that it was her intention to humiliate me." Kagome said eating her lunch.**

**"I don't think that was her purpose, I don't even think that was what she was going to say…" Rin said as she looked to Kagome. "It was pretty rude of you to cut her off, what if it wasn't what she was going to say?"**

**"Listen Rin, Kikyo is a manipulative bitch son't fall for her tricks or else you might regret it sooner or later." Kagome coldly said as she continued eating.**

**"Don't look now Kagome but I think she's back." Sango said looking to the right seeing Kikyo approaching them.**

**"Kagome, about earlier that wasn't what I was about to say…" Kikyo said as she faced Kagome. "I was saying that me and Inuyasha were just friends, I know better than to get between you and him."**

**"Well, Excuse me, I won't sink so low for that worthless punk and it doesn't matter if you two are friends and you should know better than to approach me." Kagome said as she spilled water to Kikyo's jacket. "I think you should get that cleaned." Kagome said as she got out of her chair until she noticed that Inuyasha had just approached them.**

**"Kagome… what happened to you? It's not like you to be like that" Inuyasha said as he took of his jacket and gave it to Kikyo who was now embarrassed since almost everyone saw what Kagome just did.**

**"None of your business loser, so back off…" Kagome said as she shoved Inuyasha to the side and got out of her seat. "C'mon girls let's go, the temperature in this room is torturing me."**

**"Kagome, wait for me…" Sango said as she gave Kikyo her handkerchief. "Sorry, please I really don't know what the hell happened to her, I'm really sorry as her best friend I'm sorry." Sango said ashamed at what Kagome did. It wasn't like her at all.**

**"Don't worry Kikyo, We'll try to see why Kagome acted like that but as for now you and Inuyasha should just avoid her. I'm sorry…" Rin said as she followed Sango out of the cafeteria.**

**"Inuyasha… what did I do… I… just wanted to apologize for what I did…" Kikyo said leaning to Inuyasha crying.**

**A/N: Well that's the end for this chapter hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**RECAP:**

**"Kagome, wait for me..." Sango said as she gave Kikyo her handkerchief. "Sorry, please I really don't know what the hell happened to her, I'm really sorry as her best friend I'm sorry." Sango said ashamed at what Kagome did. It wasn't like her at all.**

**"Don't worry Kikyo, We'll try to see why Kagome acted like that but as for now you and Inuyasha should just avoid her. I'm sorry..." Rin said as she followed Sango out of the cafeteria.**

**"Inuyasha... what did I do... I... just wanted to apologize for what I did..." Kikyo said leaning to Inuyasha crying.**

**CHAPTER 5: TRADING PLACES**

**Lunch time was already over; everybody started to go back to class. Well maybe not everybody, Sango, Rin, and Kagome were still in the hallway getting their things from their lockers. Everyone was quiet due to what had happened earlier, nobody dared to approach the trio seeing what had happened to Kikyo.**

**"Kagome, I think everybody's looking at us..." Sango said as she got all of her books.**

**"Let them look, I don't care a bit..." Kagome coldly said as she took of leaving Sango and Rin to chase her. "C'mon let's hurry back to class..."**

**Everywhere they go people stepped out of the way it was as if they ruled the school.**

**Almost everybody avoided them except for a certain group of girls, who coolly approached the trio.**

**"Well, well... which one of you is Kagome?" a blonde girl said as she eyed the three girls hoping to send the message that they meant business.**

**"I am; what's it to you?" Kagome calmly replied as she managed to fix her hair in front of them.**

**"Hey, show Chizo some respect..." a girl with long brown hair with purple clips said as she approached Kagome, with the intent of beating her senseless.**

**"Back off her, or you'll mess with me..." Sango said as she stepped out in front of Kagome blocking the brown girl's path.**

**"Now, now... there's no need for that I merely wish to see the girl and now I know that the news was true, you are rebellious... This school needs more girls like you..." Chizo said as she walked past Kagome. "If you want to talk more about it just head towards the new dormitory on the west by 6:00." Chizo whispered to Kagome as she continued to go down the hallway.**

**"Next time you won't be so lucky..." The brown haired girl said as she ran to catch up with Chizo.**

**"Hey Kagome, do you know those guys?" Rin asked looking a little bit worried.**

**"I don't know them a bit, any way let's get going." Kagome said as the three of them ran to their next class.**

**AT THE CLASSROOM**

**"Alright class, I guess we could start this History class with some essay writing about Ancient times I suppose." the professor said as he began to write directions on the board.**

**"Now I expect everyone to do this, in no less than 30 minutes"**

**"Wow is this professor whack or what?" Sango said to Kagome as they were writing their essays.**

**"Apparently everyone in this university is whack..." Rin said as she erased some of her writings on the paper.**

**"I expect that everyone is working and not chattering... Do I make myself clear Ms. Hayate?" the professor said looking at Rin's blank paper.**

**"Yes, professor..." Rin said with an embarrassing look after all this was her second time being scolded.**

**Thirty minutes had already passed and all the papers were passed, suddenly the speaker on the room sounded. It was the head master, speaking through the loud microphone located in his room.**

**"This is Principal Kaede, all students please assemble to the gymnasium, and we will have a seminar about fighting drugs..."**

**"That was a life saver..." Kagome said as she began to pack her things.**

**"Yeah totally come on let's go to the gymnasium now." Sango said as the three of them went off to the gymnasium.**

**The talk was going to last for hours since it was all about drugs and everything. Instead of listening to the talk the three of them were just chatting with one another hoping that it wouldn't last very long.**

**"Listen, Kagome...about earlier... what was wrong with you? That wasn't very nice..." Rin said to Kagome as the talk was going on.**

**"Who made you the boss?" Kagome snapped back at Rin which made Sango irritated.**

**"What's your problem Kagome? You've been acting like a bitch this day... It's not like you at all." Sango said as she tried to defend Rin who was already beginning to have teary eyes. "She's only asking you what's wrong?"**

**"What's wrong is that bitch is here and so is Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she snapped at the both of them. "He is so persistent and so is she..."**

**"Kagome, you were the one who let go... and besides Kikyo was saying sorry you didn't have to do that to her..." Sango said.**

**"Well, damn with all her apologies! If you can't handle my new attitude then you might as well leave me alone..." Kagome snapped at Sango almost wanting to slap her right now.**

**"Stop it both of you! Kagome, you are such a bitch today, I've had it with your attitude." Rin said as she got out of her seat. "I need to go to another seat."**

**"Rin, wait..." Sango said trying to convince Rin but she still continued to go.**

**"Now, look what you've done... Kagome, you're not like yourself your more like..." Sango wasn't able to finish the sentence when Kagome suddenly slapped her.**

**"Don't you dare compare me to her..." Kagome said not with her eyes burning with anger.**

**"Well I won't! I don't need to... You're nothing like her Kagome your worst... I can't believe you'll do this to your best friend how could you..." Sango said as she left her seat crying, catching up to Rin who was already getting out of the gymnasium.**

**"Who needs friends like those..." Kagome said as she continued to read her notes on her seat not noticing that Chizo was now seating next to her.**

**"Your right Kagome, you don't need them..." Chizo said as she startled Kagome.**

**"Oh... It's you, what do you want..." Kagome coldly said as she made eye contact with Chizo.**

**"Well I'm here to propose something to you..." Chizo said.**

**"Keep talking I'm listening..." Kagome said showing a bit of interest on what Chizo was about to say.**

**"I like girls like you, this school needs more rebellious girls, were often misunderstood and I share your pain... I read your files and I know about your life and about your past with Kikyo..." Chizo said to Kagome handing out a letter. "If you're interested this letter can get you in to our dorm, I'm looking forward to being with you..." Chizo said as she got up her seat and leave.**

**Kagome was shocked when she saw the letter it was an invitation to become a member of the most elite group in the school, they were the prettiest, the smartest, the most athletic girls in school and they were inviting her to come and join them. She didn't know what she felt if she was happy or sad, if she went to the dorm then she'll leave her friends.**

**_"Wait what friends... there nothing but a bunch of traitors..."_ Kagome thought as she gripped the invitation tighter.**

**_"Who needs them...? I'll show them that I'm not the same weakling as before... It's time to trade places and go to the top of the food chain... This time Kikyo you're going to get a taste of your own medicine..." _Kagome thought as she went out of the gymnasium catching up to Chizo who was waiting for her outside.**

**NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: It took me a while to figure out what will happen next and my computer suddenly broke down. So here it goes this is the sixth chapter of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**RECAP:**

**Kagome was shocked when she saw the letter it was an invitation to become a member of the most elite group in the school, they were the prettiest, the smartest, the most athletic girls in school and they were inviting her to come and join them. She didn't know what she felt if she was happy or sad, if she went to the dorm then she'll leave her friends.**

**_"Wait what friends... there nothing but a bunch of traitors..."_ Kagome thought as she gripped the invitation tighter.**

**"Who needs them...? I'll show them that I'm not the same weakling as before... It's time to trade places and go to the top of the food chain... This time Kikyo you're going to get a taste of your own medicine..." Kagome thought as she went out of the gymnasium catching up to Chizo who was waiting for her outside.**

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Betrayal**

**"You did the right thing Kagome..." Chizo said as they were seating inside a brand new Ferrari Enzo heading for the school's only exclusive dorm for girls.**

**"Wow I didn't know you had the guts" the girl with brown hair said as she was fixing her hair.**

**"Well then, I guess you better believe..." Kagome confidently said to the brown haired girl.**

**"Well, well looks like somebody managed to stand up to you finally Jinza" Chizo said as she was looking across the road finally spotting the beautiful mansion turned dormitory. The grand white gates began to open as they slowly drove into the entrance, and slowly dropped them of to the steps leading to the door.**

**Kagome upon seeing the dorm was awestruck since it was her first time being there. It was a gigantic mansion; it was one of the finest dorms at the University. She quickly grabbed her bags and followed Chizo and Jinza inside the dorm.**

**"SURPRISE!!!!" a group of girls said as they showered some confetti on Kagome.**

**"Well, Kagome welcome to your new home..." Chizo said as she grabbed Kagome's bags and gave it to the servant girl.**

**"Well this is nice; I can't believe you live in this place." Kagome said as she followed Chizo to the lounge.**

**"Correction Kags, she owns this place, literally..." Jinza said as she sat with Kagome on the sofa.**

**"Don't mind Jinza with her stories well Kagome let me introduce you to my friends, I believe you had already met Jinza..." Chizo said as she looked at Jinza who was busy watching the television. "Over there by the table are the twins, Lin and Chin."**

**"Hi Kags!" the two girls said as they waved and smiled like they were candidates for some beauty contest. "And over there is your new room mate Sanchi, she's a little bit shy so you'll definitely fit together, why don't you bond with her right now..." Chizo said as she led Kagome near the black haired girl who was eating with Lin and Chin.**

**"Sanchi this is your new room mate Kagome, please show her around the mansion." Chizo said as the black haired girl took a glance at Kagome and quickly nodded.**

**"Hi I'm Sanchi, I believe your Higurashi..." Sanchi said as she got up from her seat and signaled Kagome to follow her. "Since your new here, why don't we go to our bedroom so that you can fix your clothes." Sanchi said smiling.**

**"Sure, I can't wait to see our room." Kagome who was obviously pretty excited hurriedly followed Sanchi.**

**"Well, what do you think?" Sanchi asked as she opened the door revealing their bedroom which was twice as big as Kagome's room back at her former friends' mansion. It was everything she expected it to be, coming from a high class dorm like Shikon Dormitory for Girls.**

**"It's Fantastic! I can't believe it, this is really awesome." Kagome said as she quickly fixed her clothes and hanged it on her own personal closet not noticing that Sanchi was obviously laughing at her enthusiasm as if she was hiding something. "Hey, what's so funny?" Kagome said as she turned around and asked Sanchi who was sitting on the bed laughing.**

**"You don't think that they just recruit people do you?" Sanchi curiously said as she eyed Kagome warily.**

**"Uhm... Yeah what's wrong with that of course they just recruit people...?" Kagome said. Sanchi suddenly laughed like it was some kind of a joke. "That wasn't a joke Sanchi"**

**"It's funny really I heard you were tougher than this, loyal to her friends didn't know that you'll choose this over them." Sanchi said as she slowly stopped laughing knowing that it was really rude of her to laugh at Kagome.**

**"What do you mean? I don't have friends anymore they're nothing but a bunch of traitors." Kagome said as she finished unpacking her other stuff and proceeded to decorate her side of the room.**

**"You'll find out soon enough." Sanchi said as she flopped down on the bed and began to read a book.**

**Suddenly somebody barged in the door, it was Chizo and Jinza.**

**"Time to start your initiation test Kags" Chizo said as she approached the obviously confused Kagome.**

**"That's illegal isn't it, I mean this is Hazing." Kagome said as she slowly got up.**

**"If you want to be in this we need to know where your loyalty lies... So are you in or out?" Jinza asked glaring daggers on Kagome who didn't seem to mind.**

**"I'm.... In..." Kagome said as she temporarily laid down her laptop and proceeded to follow Chizo and Jinza leaving Sanchi behind who seemed to be disappointed at Kagome's answer but continued to read her book.**

**It was already dark and everything seemed like they were shadows. It wasn't long before Kagome realized where they were going, a small mansion slowly aligned with her view. It her old dormitory, that used to be her home but now the people that she used to believe were her friends, were now her enemy.**

**"Why did you bring me back here...?" Kagome asked angrily at the two girls who didn't seem to notice what Kagome just said.**

**After a short while they finally arrived on the front gate of the mansion. They managed to open the gate since Kagome knew how. They managed to open the locked doors and slowly crept up stairs, arriving exactly at Sango's room.**

**"Your probably wondering why you're here..." Chizo said as she stared at Kagome who was shaking. "We need you to get something for us...we know that you used to be best friends, all were asking is that you get a picture..." Chizo said as she pointed to Sango's room which was slightly open.**

**"The thing here rookie, is that we need you to get some of Sango's most humiliating pictures... then we'll publish them to the whole school... wouldn't that be fun..." Jinza said as she slowly opened the door revealing Sango who was fast asleep.**

**"Now Kagome, remember all the things that she did to you... Isn't it about time that you finally give her a warning that she shouldn't mess with you... Now Kagome get those pictures for us and we'll be done here..." Chizo said as she pushed Kagome into the room almost making her stumble.**

**KAGOME'S POV**

**I slowly nodded to Chizo before she pushed me into Sango's room which almost made me stumbled, she was right after all Sango wasn't her friend anymore. I slowly began to sneak around the room trying to find where Sango kept her most humiliating pictures. Then I saw it under her bed, I slowly got it out and opened it. There it was my one way ticket to fame and fortune; this is it, either Shikon Dorm or my former friends. It was so easy; obviously I should pick Shikon Dorm. They accepted me because they knew about my potential. Without any regret I quickly grabbed all the humiliating pictures and quietly returned the box. I slowly turned away from Sango and headed towards the door following Chizo and Jinza out of the room and into the gate making a nice, and perfect escape.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**"Hahahahaha!!!"**

**All the students were laughing on the hallway as Sango was desperately running picking up the copied pictures of her most humiliating moments. Suddenly without looking she slowly bumped on something or more like somebody. It was no other than Kagome and the other girls of Shikon. Sango couldn't believe it Kagome was spreading out all the pictures, it was her best friend.**

**"Kagome! How could you do this?! Kagome, you traitor!" Sango said slapping Kagome who didn't seem to mind Sango's manners.**

**"Traitor? I believe I don't know what you're talking about...Watch were your slapping that hand of yours Sango, we wouldn't want to have anymore of this copies distributed won't you?" Kagome teasingly said as she dropped all the copies on Sango who was picking up every single one on the floor. "Learn your place Sango, from this day on were not friends and especially not the best of friends..." Kagome said as she turned around and walked on the opposite direction.**

**"C'mon girls let's go looks like the show is over..." Chizo said as she signaled the rest of the girls to follow her and Kagome back to their classes.**

**"How could she do this...?" Sango said crying on the floor helplessly picking up the remaining pictures scattered on the floor.**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing near the corner and they had witnessed it all. Even Rin was with them who was clearly shocked at the events that transpired. They quickly approached Sango and helped her pick up the remaining pictures.**

**"Here you go Sango that's the last one I believe..." Kikyo said as she carried the other photos that Sango was carrying.**

**"Thanks Kikyo..." Sango said who was still crying on Rin who continuously comforted her.**

**"She has gone too far..." Inuyasha said as he helped Sango get up and walk towards their class since their schedules were reshuffled they all have the same class except for Kagome.**

**"You tell me about it..." Rin angrily said as they were walking towards their class which was just on the corner.**

**"What happened Sango..." Kikyo asked as she supported Sango who was almost about to fall due to the events that transpired.**

**"Don't you see... She betrayed me... No... She betrayed us!" Sango said finally managing to regain her composure once more. "That girl isn't the Kagome that we once knew..." Sango said as tears rolled down from her eyes as they entered the class. **

**Kagome had chosen her side, and there was nothing that they could possibly do at the meantime to bring back the Kagome that they once knew.**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I hope you like this next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of them except for my OC's**

**RECAP:**

**"Don't you see...? She betrayed me... No... She betrayed us!" Sango said finally managing to regain her composure once more. "That girl isn't the Kagome that we once knew..." Sango said as tears rolled down from her eyes as they entered the class. **

**Kagome had chosen her side, and there was nothing that they could possibly do at the meantime to bring back the Kagome that they once knew.**

**CHAPTER 7: Reflections**

**The day went on normally after the incident earlier almost all the students have completely shut their mouths closed which made the tension in the school creepy. Although creepy was an understatement for the students in the university. Everything was practically fine for the group no one was messing around with Sango due to the fact that Kagome was no where to be found crossing there path and that Sango was completely scary when she's mad.**

**"Where the heck is Kagome! I am so going to make her pay..." Sango said as she was almost on the edge of screaming and going on a rampage.**

**"Calm down Sango... just take a deep breath your scaring almost all the students." Rin said as she was calmly walking. "Especially me, your practically scaring everybody."**

**"She's right Sango, you should forget about what Kagome did what's important is why she did it." Kikyo said.**

**"Actually nothing's important what's done is done." Sango said as she sighed, she knew that sooner or later she will know why exactly Kagome did it but deep down inside the only thing that matters for her is how to reach out to her best friend once again.**

**"I'll talk with her, this whole thing started because of me." Kikyo said with sadness in her eyes she knew that it was her fault for just intruding to Kagome's life once again.**

**"No, you're not going to talk to her, I will." Inuyasha said as he was walking with a scowl on his face. It was already enough for him that Kagome act that way; she never actually understood why he distanced himself away from her. It was partially his fault for not explaining to Kagome at all.**

**"Let's just stop this conversation and just go back to the mansion." Rin said with an annoyed tone, from the 4 of them Rin was the one who was annoyed with Kagome recently if anyone had a thing or two to teach Kagome it was her.**

**Not wanting to continue the conversation any longer the group silently continued walking back to their mansion.**

**Meanwhile at the Shikon Dorm**

**Time seemed to pass slowly as if something made it go slower twilight was almost approaching which marks the end of the day and the start of night. Here inside the most prestigious dorm in the campus, dark secrets lie inside which comes alive during night.**

**"Cheers for Kagome!" the twins Lin and Chin said as they made a toast for Kagome who succeeded with her recent initiation.**

**"Did you see the look on her face?" Chizo said with an amused tone apparently she was enjoying this drinking session after all it was a tradition to drink if ever they were successful in pulling something off.**

**"That was hilarious I know" Kagome said as she drank her martini apparently she was beginning to like this kind of life, being appreciated, valued, trusted, and basically everything. She was enjoying this moment since this event was in honor of her triumph against Sango.**

**"You impress me Kagome I didn't know you were this good." Jinza said as she drank her fourth martini apparently the girl was used to drinking.**

**"Yeah you sure do..." Sanchi said with an annoyed tone as she finished her third bottle of beer apparently she wasn't interested with Kagome's success she was rather disappointed at her.**

**Kagome didn't notice the tone of her room mate due to her happiness. She was feeling like everybody respected her, looked up to her. She never received this kind of treatment from her _former_ friends. Although she had to admit a part of her still holds a bit of guilt inside but she chose to ignore the fact that it exists.**

**"Alright everyone let's clean this mess up and get our beauty rest, we still have weekend bonding time tomorrow." Chizo said as she got up from her seat she hasn't drunk much knowing that she didn't want to get a hung-over.**

**No one defied Chizo not even Jinza, so without complaining everybody cleaned up their own mess and went back to their own private heaven.**

**Kagome and Sanchi were the first to finish cleaning so they hurriedly got up stairs and locked there room. It was like a normal night inside just like any other room in a dorm, after cleaning up the two went to their beds although they didn't automatically drifted to sleep.**

**"You aren't coming later?" Kagome asked as she was stroking her hair with her favorite brush which was given by Sango. Even if she shunned Sango out of her life she still kept a part of their friendship. That fact can't be denied.**

**"Nope... got my own plans" Sanchi said as she was grooming her self although she still had messed up hair. "Enjoying yourself?" she said with a sarcastic tone.**

**This time Kagome noticed the tone and felt a pang of guilt inside of her.**

**"What do you mean?" Kagome answered.**

**"Don't act up all innocent, all this fame for the expense of your friend who's been there for you." Sanchi said.**

**"She isn't a friend she's a traitor." Kagome answered back she doesn't want to fight with her new room mate but this was becoming personal.**

**"Fine, I'm not gonna push in further not my problem." Sanchi said with a calm voice making Kagome more irritated. Knowing that Kagome wasn't going to argue anymore she quickly flopped to her bed and slept.**

**Kagome choosing to ignore her room mate's hatred towards her actions decided to imitate her and just sleep. Still she was still bothered by it, there was no denying that Sanchi had a point but for now regret wasn't an option. She was finally here, and right now she wasn't about to lose her cool with some prank they pulled after all Sango did betray her and that was enough.**

**Meanwhile back at the Gang's mansion**

**Nobody was speaking with one another as if they were all complete strangers with one another. Miroku and Sesshoumaru had already moved out and went to an exclusive dorm feeling that the mansion wasn't good enough for them making room for Kikyo and Inuyasha to stay. Apparently the group's conversation made everyone quiet and think all except for Rin.**

**Rin was looking at the view on the terrace since there was a beautiful night sky. It made her feel calmer and let the anger subside. Evidently she was the one who was most annoyed and irritated at Kagome for her change of attitude.**

**RIN'S POV**

**I still haven't thought about Kagome, why she did that maybe because I don't care anymore. All I know is that she changed from a nice girl to a snotty brat. That wasn't her. I know that maybe I'm becoming a little too angry at her but she deserves it I know she does but a part of me can't blame her at all. Thinking that I might lose my mind on thinking about this stuff I just went back to my room and just lied down I couldn't deny it, that me and Kagome are just the same. Then I heard somebody open my door I almost rolled out of the bed startled.**

**END OF POV**

**"Hey, you look better." Inuyasha said teasingly apparently he found Rin's temper issues funny.**

**"Stop the teasing Inuyasha I'm not in the mood." Rin said as she smacked Inuyasha teasingly on the head.**

**"Alright, just checking if you were fine. Something on your mind?" Inuyasha asked noticing that Rin wasn't in the usual mood.**

**"No, it's nothing Inuyasha thanks for the concern." Rin answeref she didn't like feeling weak and confused like this although she was the youngest she never really liked being treated as a child.**

**"Well I won't force you at all to tell me, but it's alright to get mad sometimes and I understand why you're mad at Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging Rin who was almost going to cry.**

**"Did Kikyo told you to check up on me?" Rin asked obviously knowing the answer.**

**"Hmm, so you knew huh..." Inuyasha said who was grinning since he was already busted why bother feeling melancholic and sad.**

**"It's obvious; you're not really much of a friend that likes to comfort people." Rin teasingly said making Inuyasha laugh.**

**"I guess your right, but I was still going to check on you since your like the sister I never had ever since you and Sessh were gone I kind of well missed you."**

**"I missed you too bro." Rin said hugging Inuyasha who gladly returned the hug.**

**Rin was being calmed by Inuyasha who seemed to be acting like Rin's brother but even though she was being comforted, she still didn't know if she should still get mad at Kagome but it wasn't really her that needed to decide whether to forgive and forget. It was Sango who should be thinking like this but somehow Sango wasn't really focusing her thoughts. She was still lying on her bed, worried about Kagome's sudden change. Sango didn't notice that Kikyo eventually came inside her room. Kikyo slowly sat near Sango who was suddenly startled with Kikyo's approach.**

**"Woah, you startled me don't ever do that Kikyo." Sango said as she quickly sat up straight, she still wasn't use to Kikyo becoming one of her friends after all they were enemies before.**

**"Sorry I guess you're still not used on me being around here with you." Kikyo sadly said as she was looking around the room.**

**"No, maybe...yes it's still hard after all, I..."**

**"Feel like I'm taking Kagome's place?" Kikyo said looking at Sango's direction.**

**"Yeah... I'm sorry Kikyo it's just... well I'm confused with Kagome and after what happened earlier I just can't stop feeling that she's totally gone." Sango said looking down on a photo that she always kept under her pillow. It was a photo of her and Kagome last summer vacation.**

**"No... It's alright Sango I understand, but just to make you feel a little bit better why don't I tell you something I learned a little while back." Kikyo said as she got off Sango's bed and went to the door. "If she was really a true friend for you then she'll always be there and no one can replace that feeling."**

**"Thanks Kikyo, I appreciate that..." Sango said as Kikyo got out of her room. Kikyo was right how could she think that Kagome would ever be replaced. She knows she can't do anything for now to get her old friend back but at least she got some good friends left to help her through.**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: Well I really don't know if this is a good chapter or not but for me I think it was good most emotional chapter yet for me I think. Anyway wait up for the next chapters.**


End file.
